


Guilty As Charged

by theowlinsomniac



Series: you are my forever [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lawyer/Client, Why is this real I'm so upset wit myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac





	Guilty As Charged

She hired him way too late in the process to fix the situation. She was propped up in a chair in his office when he came back from his lunch break, her black heels crossed over one another atop his desk, a smoking cigarette between her teeth. His attempts to throw her out were futile, mostly because there were two men just inside the door, armed with huge muscles and bulging weapons on their belts. No wonder the secretary let them in without calling him.

It was obvious at first that she was the one in charge here, clothes tight and black, body relaxed and breathing slow. Everything about her from her shapely calves to her Roman nose set his blood on fire, but he couldn’t tell if this fact was good or bad. He walked behind his desk and sat, asking her what he could do for her today. 

She put out her cigarette on the bottom of her shoe and tossed the butt into his trashcan.

“Nice place,” her voice was dripping wet, her northern accent piercing the air, “I gotta case I need ya t’ take care of.” And that was that.

Two weeks later they were in court, and it was painfully obvious that they were going to lose. 

She’d been charged with possession and distribution of illegal substances. She’d also apparently been carrying an unregistered gun at the time of her arrest, a weapon connected with several gang related activities that were still under investigation. Her alibi was weak, and he had to get on his knees and beg her not to lie on the stand- as it only would have made things worse. 

The trial dragged on and on as more charges were placed upon her and she insisted on pleading innocent to all of them. 

He found himself staying in the office later and later with her, picking her brain for information, yelling at her for hiring him in the first place when she knew she was going to go to jail. She told him he was getting paid either way, so why did he care? 

He sat in front of her, hands on the edge of his desk as he faced her with a frown. 

“Why did you hire me?” He asked grimly. It must have been twelve in the morning already.

“You’re the best,” she sighed, legs crossing and uncrossing under her tight pencil skirt. He had to work to keep his eyes away, even as she stood to face him eye to eye, “and I know we’ll win.” She leaned in closer to him with eyes lit with mischief. He swallowed.

“But you’re guilty—” 

“Yes, well, if you only defended the innocent you’d go broke.” Her hand met his shoulder and a single digit rubbed circles along his collar. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Our last chance is tomorrow.” He said, noting that her leg was slipping between his knees.

“You’re missing my signals, Mister Arlert.” She murmured in an effort to change the subject, her other hand finding the back of his head and drawing him towards her. Every movement frustrated him- reminded him of the case, reminded him of just how bad she was. How bad she was for him.

“I don’t mix business and pleasure.” He said, teeth gritted so his voice was nearly a growl. This only seemed to encourage her further. 

“You’re only human.” She purred.

“You’re a criminal.” He blurted, but she didn’t look the slightest bit offended. She even seemed a little amused. 

“But you love it,” she whispered into his ear, and no sooner did she speak did he move to lock the door and begin to remove his jacket. 

The next day he found a loophole in the other side’s case, and they celebrated the victory in the same fashion as the night before.


End file.
